sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Uprizzle
Uprizzle was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 3. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. Sandbox Big Brother 3 "I'm Uprizzle and I'm here to get anything other than last place, preferably first place! I'm eager to actually get to play SBB and I hope that this season goes well for everyone! Except for you, you know who you are." Uprizzle entered the game night 1, and was assigned to Heaven House. During week 2 he initially fell nominated during Jampire's HoH alongside Chanman123. However, HighSpace managed to win the PoV and save him from the block. During week 4 he managed to make merge and joined the Purgatory House. During week 6 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate Jampire and Borrach, and the former was sent home in a 7-1 vote. During week 9's Creative Competition this was his submission. He didn't manage to win though. During week 10, he managed to win the HoH. He initially decided to nominate HighSpace and coolkidrox123. However, after the former won the PoV and saved himself, he had to nominate XFire1994 in his place. The vote ended up in a 2-2 tie, and Uprizzle decided to break the tie to evict coolkidrox123. During week 11, he fell nominated alongside OikawaTooru during HighSpace's HoH. After he won the PoV and decided to keep nominations the same, sadly, Uprizzle was evicted in a 2-1 vote. Uprizzle's Jury Speech here. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Note: Uprizzle was the HoH during week 10, and while he didn't have a standard vote, he casted a tie-breaker vote against coolkidrox123, which ended up sending her home. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "I'm back! This is going to be the one I win, I can feel it....." Uprizzle was the twelfth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 3 representative, alongside Jpriced, OikawaTooru, XFire and HighSpace. During week 7 him and Jpriced were called out by itxLuca which led to some drama. During week 10 he fell nominated alongside Markus during dyke's HoH. However, XFire won the PoV and decided to save him. Once again during week 11 he was nominated alongside FannyChmelar, during Knife's HoH. FannyChmelar then won the PoV and saved himself, which led to TheStyleAisle being nominated alongside him. Uprizzle was then evicted in a 6-1 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * Uprizzle, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, where he got 20th place in EMVV3. * He also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, where he got 15th place. * He was the winner for the "Should Sign up to IRL Big Brother" Award. * He got 2nd place in the "Fan's Favorite" Award, tying with Borrach. * He was a runner-up for the "Host's Favorite" Award. * He was the winner of the "Player of the Season" Award. * During SBBB3 he was drafted by past Sandbox Big Brother player: theturningRAY * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: MrMongrel, Bebop, MajesticTerrapin, Forrest.